Online mapping applications have been developed that allow users the ability to traverse a route on an online map while viewing a representation of the traversed map route on a display screen, typically on a computer or mobile device. The maps that are accessed are often referred to as interactive maps, indicating the ability of a user or viewer to interact with the online map. A notable example of such an online mapping application is Google's Streetview, which is available with Google's Maps and Earth applications. Other mapping applications include but are not limited to: WorldMap a free, Open Source GIS tool that provides the technology to create and customize many-layered maps, collaborate, georeference online and historical maps and link map features to related media content; Open Street Map, a worldwide street map with downloadable data; Portable Atlas, an open-source online atlas.
A notable feature of many online mapping applications is the ability to view actual photographs or videos taken at locations indicated on an inline map route of interest. Some mapping applications further include the capability of viewing such recorded images along various “views” or “poses” of the field of view (“FOV”), which is shown as the current screen view that the user views. Using the mapping application, the user may also have the ability to direct the view in a new direction, or bearing, commonly rotation of the FOV about the vertical axis.
While such online mapping applications have provided a user (viewer) the ability to view locations along a mapped route, and various views (poses of the FOV) at those locations, they have not typically included sound.